Bihou
Bihou Kyou is a supporting character in Tamahome's light novel: Shugyoku Den. She is a wealthy girl who lives in Konan's capital city of Eiyou with her father Senmei Kyou. Character Upon her first appearance, Bihou is shown to be rude, materialistic, and judgemental. She looks down on the lower class and holds herself in high esteem regarding her beauty and wealth. Apart from being spoiled by her father, Senmei Kyou, she had a moment of kindness. Instead of throwing the lower class Fuka out of her home, she dressed her up in finer clothes claiming she would attract more men that way. When she hired Tamahome after he saved her life, she was immediately attracted to the warrior and continued to flirt with him throughout the novel, convinced that her good-looks were irresistible to his naivety. She grew frustrated when her feelings were not returned. Bihou is also partial to dresses designed by the Cho Family and their textile business. She appeared to be a regular customer and praised their work. Story The fourth chapter of the light novel first showed Bihou walking in the streets of Eiyou. When her stroll was interrupted by Fuka, who bumped into her, Bihou burst into a furious rant about her dress being ruined. Slightly peeved, Fuka attempted to retaliate but the two were interrupted by a serpent-like monster, the beastly pet of the Kutou sorcerer, Mimadou. Bihou watched in terror as Fuka made a lunge for the beast before Yuma and Tamahome intervened. Terrified that the beast would come after her and captivated by the warrior's impressive skill, the wealthy girl hired Tamahome as her personal bodyguard and took him back to her mansion. There, Bihou attempted to seduce Tamahome by dressing in thin clothing and inviting him into her bedroom. But the warrior decided to drill routines he learned from Tokaki, much to her dismay. Still, she hopelessly believed that, because of her physical appearance, Tamahome would give her his shugyoku jewel to prove his love for her and she would not have to pay him to be around her. attempting to seduce Tamahome]]Later on in the novel, Fuka was found by some of Bihou's servants and brought to her. After lamenting that Tamahome still had not given her his jewel, the wealthy girl turned her attention to Fuka. She chastised her on her clothes, smell, and androgynous appearance before passively guessing Fuka had feelings for the warrior. Seeing her flustered reaction confirmed Bihou's suspicions and she decided to give the poor girl a makeover, even lending her the new Cho dress she bought to replace the one that was "ruined" when they first met. Fuka used this opportunity to tell Bihou about her father's bankruptcy and the deal he made to sell Tamahome to Mimadou in exchange for money and his daughter's life. Bihou revealed that she knew about her father's estate and was worried about the warrior. But before they could chat any further, Mimadou's men broke in and kidnapped Fuka, leaving Bihou startled and alone. When Tamahome and Yuma returned to search for their friend, she filled them in on her whereabouts, shocked that Mimadou, whose monster preyed on beautiful girls, mistook the transformed Fuka for her. When Mimadou was defeated, she wished Fuka, Tamahome, and Yuma farewell and started her attempt to fix her father's financial troubles. Category:Female Category:Light Novels Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Konan